My Heart Will Go On
by Marrissa Lacrymosa
Summary: Germany is gone. Life has no meaning. I don't even know if he feels the same way. Hetalia GerIta one-shot! Rated 'T' for character death.


**Me: *walks in holding a stuffed tiger and a box of tissues rather closely* *I look like I've been crying because I have* Hey guys *sniffle* So I just watched ****_Titanic_**** and I am en emotional mess. It's nighttime so I can't run like I usually do when I need to cry so I'll write my feelings. Enjoy and if there are typos its because I'm still crying...*blows into tissues and cuddles my stuffed tiger* Disclaimer anyone?**

**America: I'll do it!**

**Me: Thanks bro (not really my bro but he is like my bro and I wish he was my bro). *hugs him***

**America: *pats my back* there there...*looks over to the audience* Marrissa doesn't own Hetalia or the song used. Come on Marrie, lets get you some tea and anime.**

**Me: *sniffle* thanks! *walks away with America***

* * *

He was gone. I would never see him again. I'd never smell the beer and wurst around the house. I plopped on the couch and rested my head in my hands. The darkness flooded my vision as did the tears. That night I went into bed alone. I almost could feel the dent in the bed from where he usually would sleep. I took the pillow he used every night and cried into it. It still smelled like him.

_Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you._

_That is how I know you go on._

I dreamt of what happened today to make me feel like this. What cause me to loose Germany.

Germany was out to invade Poland **(for those of you who don't know: in WW2 Germany did invade Poland in 1939)** and I was alone in the house that Germany and I shared. I thought he would come back that night.

_Far across the distance, and spaces between us._

_You have come to show you go on._

I couldn't wait for him to come home. Tonight was going to be the night I would tell him I loved him. I even was going to see if he could kiss me. I've always wanted that.

_Near, far. Wherever you are..._

_I believe that the heart does go on._

He taught me many things and most people don't notice but he has made me stronger.

_Once more, you open the door, and you're here in my heart and..._

_my heart will go on and on._

I got a call from my friend Japan.

"Ciao Japan!"

"Itary-san I need to terr you something..."

"What is it Japan?"

"You know how Doitsu-san is out invading Porand."

"Sí, why do you ask?"

"Werr, his army succeeded..."

"That's great!"

"but..."

"'But' what?"

"D-doitsu-san didn't make it out arrive...he took a burret for one of his sordiers."

I could feel my heart ripping in two. My knees buckled and I collapsed onto the floor with the phone still to my ear.

"Itary-san? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah...I'm fine. I have to go now...my pasta is...done."

"Sayonarra Itary-san."

"Ciao Japan."

I hung up and walked over to where his kitchen was. I was making pasta, but I made it with pieces of cut up sausages mixed in. I thought it would be cute to mix our two favorite foods together. Now one less person loves sausages. One less person loves beer. One less person lives in the house I'm in. I'm all alone. I don't think I can love anyone or anything again.

_Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime,_

_and never let go 'til we're gone._

When I woke up, I half-expected for Germany to be right next to me. He wasn't. I'd never wake up knowing that Germany is right next to me. I remembered one night during a storm that Germany let me hug him until I wasn't scared anymore. Even when I wasn't scared anymore I pretended to be just so I could be in Germany's arms.

_Love was when I touched you. A true time I hold to..._

_in my life we'll always go on._

Japan called again. He asked if I would help him plan the funeral. I said I would but there wasn't much I could help with. Even though I'd be able to see him one more time, his soul would be so far from me.

_Near, far. Wherever you are._

_I believe that the heart does go on._

During the meeting to discuss what we would do about the fact that there wasn't anyone to represent the country of Germany I remembered that one world meeting Germany opened the door for me when I had Pookie, my cat, in my arms. He was blushing a bit and he thought I didn't notice.

_One more, you opened the door and you're here in my heart and..._

_my heart will go on and on._

Prussia said that he would represent the whole nation of Germany since he was already the east part of it. It doesn't feel right not having Germany trying to keep order.

At his funeral, I actually felt comfortable wearing black. Colors didn't feel right on me. Prussia gave a speech about his brother and I tried my best to not cry.

I walked up to his coffin. It had his flag on the top of it. I noticed he had something sticking out of his chest pocket. I picked it up and saw that is was a picture of the two of us. Japan had taken it. He had one arm around my shoulders and he had an arm around my waist. I didn't notice it at the time, but he was actually smiling. I flipped it over and saw something written.

"Iche libe dich. Ti amo Italy."

_You're here. _

_There's nothing I fear, and I know that my heart will go on._

It was "I love you" written in both our languages. I couldn't take it anymore. My eyes began to water and I sobbed. I rested one hand on Germany's chest where I wish his heart was beating. I wished his heart was beating so badly.

My brother came to me and rubbed my back. For once he wasn't calling him a "Potato Bastard" like he usually did. I looked up into the sky and prayed that somewhere in heaven he could hear me whispering.

"Iche libe dich Ludwig. Iche libe dich."

I learned how to say it in his language the night I wanted to say it. Now I never would.

_We'll say, forever this way._

_You are safe in my heart and..._

_my heart will go on and on._

* * *

**Me: *sigh* I feel better. I got my feelings out now. I can sleep now knowing that I got my feelings free. Phew!**

**America: Than why are you still crying?**

**Me: SHUT UP! *more tears***

**America: *pats my back and ruffles my hair* There there. Come on lets go watch some more anime. **

**Me: *half-hearted* yay *walks away with America again***


End file.
